Albus and Menerva
by Sirian-Princess87
Summary: very short storie about love between Dumbledor and Megonigal


Harry Potter Fan Fic II  
~Albus and Menerva~  
  
The day was cold and the snow was thick. Most the students at Hogwarts had gone home the day before and the rest were down in Hogmeads- picking up last minute gifts and such. It was one of the few times the school was quiet. Menerva Magonigal, head mistress of Gryphondor, relished it.  
"No papers to grade and no students to worry about. Today is a day of leasure." She cooed to herself as she streched out acorss a dusty old couch in her office.  
Menerva enjoyed her alone time quite a bit. But she found herself longing for something, or rather someone. No! She wound not think about that. Her feelings were one sided. Letting them surface would only cause her pain she didn't care to deal with. Why then, can't she push him aside?  
"Menerva?" Albus Dumbledor, head master of Hogwarts, gracefuly appered in the doorway of Menerva's office. "May I come in?" He injuired lowly.  
"Oh yes. Of course." She stood from her streched out position on her couch and smoothed out her robe. "I didn't hear you coming." She wet her lips quickly and calmed her nerves.  
"Its quite alright Menerva. You were engrossed in thought." Albus stated her excuse for her. The tone of his voice made her think he may have known her thoughts. "No. I did not read your thoughts Professor." Dumbledor smiled almost arrogently. Taking a long step toward Menerva and took her chin in his thumb and forefinger. "The corner of your lips quiver and your eyes gloss when you lose yourself in your thoughts." Albus felt her tense under him. Her flushing color and deep breaths were oh to obviouse as well. "Your very extrodinary Minerva." He leaned his towering body over and brushed his lips over hers sending a flash of heat through her body.  
"No, Headmaster, stop." Menerva stepped back quickly. Bringing her hands up to rest between her bosom she tryed to snuff the flames of desire within her. "Albus, I can't do this. I just can't."  
"And why not?" Moving so his body was only inches from hers he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "We have before." This was said all to amusingly. Albus' hand rested on her cheek.  
"Albus, please." Menerva was almost breathless. "Your making this harder. I have something to say."  
With a simple nod Professor Dumbledor took a few steps backwards and became seriouse. Menerva could see he to had something to say. Taking a breath she motioned to the couch but Albus sat in the chair beside it instead. Here it goes. Menerva thought shakingly.  
"Albus. . .Headmaster," She corrected herself. "these last few months have been wonderful. Some of the best fo my life infact." Dumbledor's eyes twinkled and Menerva had to turn away to keep from flinging herself at him. "But, all our stolen moments and secret meetings in empty rooms have become. . .I can no longer stand them. I can't be around you in public after we. . ." She broke off and he got her implication as clearly as if she had yelled it. "Its become difficult to see you in both personal and professional lightings. . ." She turned and her eyes widened mometarily when his arms encircled her. When had he stood?  
"Menerva, for being such a briliant professior, you are ever so Nieve." I can barely keep from ravishing that beautiful mouth of yours, " He ran his thumb across her lips. "no matter whos company we're in. But, because I know you are no where near ready to tell others of this little affair of ours, I control all my urges till we can be alone togeather."  
"But theres more Albus. So much more. And I don't even know how to word it." Magonical was near tearss. How long she had been waiting to tell him this. She knew it would be hard. But this was almost unbarible. "I. . .I've fallin in love with you Albus." The look of surprise that strung across his face was new and beautiful. "I didn't mean to. Really I didn't."  
  
The tingles that trickled through her at the gentlness of Dumbledor's hand on her face was arousing. The heat that generated from the closeness of their bodys had her breathing more heavily. The soft caress of his lips pressed against hers jolted her sences and sharpened them to perfection. When they pulled apart, Menerva had to bite her bottom lip to keep a gasp of pain subdued.  
"I love you Menerva. And I can't remember a time when I haven't." Albus stared deeply into the deep pools of emotions that were her eyes. She looked of sudden surprise, happiness, and fear. The combination was overwhelmingly arousing. "I need to kiss you again."  
With one quick motion Menerva found herself lying on her couch, Albus' lips pressed to hers poccesively and his tounge forcing her lips apart. His weight atop her seemed nonexistant as she flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The passion rising within them took hold and released itself without hesitation. It was at that moment they knew, forever wasn't long enough. 


End file.
